


Helpless

by Anonymous



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bottom Zuko (Avatar), Breathplay, Coming Untouched, Crying During Sex, Dom/sub, Fainting, Fainting but like as a kink, Fainting during sex, Fucktoy Zuko (Avatar), Helplessness Kink, M/M, Minor Praise Kink, Multiple Orgasms, Passing Out, Porn, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Somnophilia, Sub Zuko (Avatar), Temperature Play, shameless self indulgence, this has been done but it needs to be done alot more, whump kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27535699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Zuko is so pretty when he’s helpless
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 343
Collections: Anonymous





	Helpless

Zuko is so pretty when he’s helpless.

He is laying prone on the bed bound and collared with rope and cloth tied to his limp body after fainting from overheating on purpose.

This was Zuko’s kink first and Sokka had to be talked into it, but now Sokka is as turned on by these scenes as his husband. It is about the intimacy and trust, and the depravity.

Mai taught Sokka how to do the rope work. He is getting better at the art of shibari and Zuko could not move freely if he tried.

He will try when he regains consciousness, that’s part of the performance. Sokka has him exactly right right now, Zuko’s arms crossed behind his back and one ankle bent far enough backward to bind to one of his shoulders. His other leg is free though, so Sokka can open him up easily.

Sokka is achingly hard staring at his husband.

Zuko loves imagining Sokka playing with him when he’s out, the thought of Sokka having to shift him around like he is nothing more than his fucktoy.

Sokka’s big strong hands easily move his passed out husband’s dead weight like it’s nothing, fixing him up how he wants him.

The final step for this scene is to lift Zuko off the bed and fasten him to the bed frame with more rope. He can not struggle but it is a minor challenge to stop his body falling to the floor before Sokka weaves it together properly.

Sokka ties him upright against a post and has to touch his own dick. He is throbbing and dripping with precum.

His other hand tweaks Zuko’s nipple and he stirs.

Zuko’s head is heavy and filled with thick fog. His chest pinches and view of his husband floats with the stars coming into his tunneled vision.

His cheek stings when Sokka slaps him in the face to force his awareness.

Zuko’s skin gets cooler and he strains against his bindings.

“They’re nice and tight just like you, baby boy,” Sokka says into his ear. His hot breath makes Zuko’s spine tingle. “You’re stuck with me.”

Sokka kisses Zuko’s neck and plays with the ribbon he’s tied around it. He bites his husband’s shoulder hard and Zuko cries out.

Zuko cries louder when Sokka pushes two oil slicked fingers into Zuko’s well prepared ass. He rubs the outline of the ring of muscle and thrusts into his gaping hole.

Sokka presses his throbbing member onto Zuko’s unbound thigh and growls “Look what you do to me.”

“Fuck me,” Zuko whines.

Sokka hooks Zuko’s free leg around his waist and lines himself up between Zuko’s cheeks. He touches the rim with the head of his sex but doesn’t enter.

“Sokka, please. I need it.”

“Tell me what you need,” Sokka commands. Sokka pulls on the ribbon on his husband’s neck and Zuko begs for more.

“Choke me, Sokka. Fuck me. Mark me. Make me yours. I’m all yours.”

“Yes you are, my sweet boy. Do you want this?” Sokka pulls harder on Zuko’s neck.

“Yes I want it.”

Zuko tips his head back into the wooden post supporting his body. His eyes flutter with his husband choking him and he sees Sokka’s sly triumphant smile before blacking out again.

Zuko’s head slumps over his shoulder once he’s choked out and Sokka pushes his thick dick into his gorgeous husband. He takes a fistful of Zuko’s hair to hold his head up and mouths at the skin of his shoulder, applying long languid open mouthed kisses to the crook of his neck.

Zuko comes back to the thrill of Sokka sucking in his skin and wrecking his ass. Sokka looks into his eyes, glazed over and half lidded and not able to focus. Black spots dance before him and the sensory impairment makes it easier to focus only on feeling his husband inside him. It’s so good he could cry.

Hot tears fall down Zuko’s cheeks to mirror the dribbling of his deep red cock. Sokka scratches down his chest and twists his nipples, overwhelming him with overstimulation.

Zuko raises his temperature to put himself further into the scene. He doesn’t want to know his own damned name by the time Sokka is done.

Lights flicker at the edge of his eyes when he cums without Sokka touching his dick.

“That is so hot, Zuko,” Sokka says in a heady rasp. “Good boy, getting off without my hands.”

Sokka fucks him through it and Zuko is crying from all of this sensation.

“I’m almost there, sweetheart,” Sokka says and bites his neck.

Sokka palms at Zuko’s cock. “Think I can get another one out of you?”

“Please. Please, Sokka. Yes.”

Sokka wraps his hand around Zuko and tugs hard. Zuko can barely breathe and Sokka does not slow down his thrusts.

Zuko screams through his tears cumming the second time and the fire place lights on accident.

“Oh, fuck, Zuko,” Sokka sighs between ragged breaths.

Zuko moans at every motion of Sokka’s hips and he could collapse if he wasn’t tied standing up.

“Sokka. Sokka. Sokk-unh.”

Zuko is overused and can no longer control his internal bending. He groans when he falls unconscious again. He didn’t pass out 100% on purpose this time but his skin is hotter than hell and his head bobs around aimlessly to Sokka’s movements.

Sokka holds himself back until Zuko comes to so he can watch him cum, and Sokka cums harder than he ever has in his life when Zuko croaks out his name.

Sokka pulls out and his hot cum drips down Zuko’s leg, a vulgar sight with his cum stained ropes.

Zuko is gone when his husband unties him. Fucking him until he forgot his name was the goal and Sokka succeeded.

Zuko hits his knees after he is freed from his restraint, crumpling into a heap on the floor in front of the bed. Sokka isn’t surprised Zuko fainted again after all of that. That scene was good but it was rough for them.

Zuko is carried like a blushing bride to the washroom. Sokka wipes him off and massages him. He wakes up in Sokka’s lap gently cradled.

He is totally dazed and out of it and Sokka takes him to bed.

“You did so good, sweetheart,” Sokka says.

“Thank you,” Zuko says before falling asleep naturally.


End file.
